leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warwick/@comment-92.58.190.101-20120721165325
The reason why I cant stop loving this char is beacuse he is the god of sustain along being uber tanky and dealing TONS OF DAMAGE o.o . As just with a Wits end, which is a core item for WW in my opinion, you deal 240 from passive, 420 ult base and 210 from the wits end a total of 870 damage plus the possible AD bonus you have. Idk, normally I would say a good build would be(not in order) Frozen Heart, Wits Ends, Frozen Mallet, Mercs/Sorcerer (Depending enemys cc, and Sorcerer beacuse WW is full magic damage, magic pen goes pretty well for passive, ulti and Q) , Unholy Grail and Malmortius. Of course you can make some changes depending your team and enemy team, as Bloodrazor madred goes well too or you could need a banshee or a QSS etc, the idea is you deal high damage to enemies but you are still a fucking stone, beacuse Q is like "always" about 300 damage, since unless the enemy is pretty squishy ou will always deal the % damage rather than the AP one, and its a skill who almost has no cd And idk, you basicaly wait some cc is wasted before using your ulti, you can easily tank most of the damage as your passive and Q will heal you in the fight, and if they focus you its like you easily win any teamfight., If the enemy AD or AP carry doesnt have QSS is free kill for you most all the times, as you easily destroy him with Ulti Q and aas afterwards, unable to scape beacuse your E gives you free mov speed and is harder for him to kill yoy with a bust, even more without an ignite as you will heal plenty. In lane the easiest way to defeat the WW is pushing (Since he cant push) or ganking (as he lacks of scape ways unless you count E as one, but its situational). Versus melees you dont really lose the lane with WW as you can kill them or simply perma sustain in order you dont die. Vs physical enemies you can make wriggle and frozen heart (as they 2 work specially good in WW) and vs magic enemies you can easily do the harmony chalice and free Q spam and wits ends to burst them easily with an ulti. He obviously suffers of free camping chars like Kennen or Nidalee in top, but in those cases you can simply dont give a fuck and just heal with your ways, since you wont die, you need a really good burst plus an ignite to kill WW, and you simply cant/should towerdive him In my opinion the only bad point he has is mana, beacuse he only has 730 base mana at level 18 , which is pretty low (Its like the old Sion),which forces you to take the mana masteries and at least luckily Frozen Heart is a core item in WW and gives you mana but idk... maybe a little more, not as for free Q spamming in lane but his Q and Ulti cost much mana and you feel that on lane.